


Rituals

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Hermione and Luna observe the Winter Solstice.</p><p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_rarepair_shorts"><a href="http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/"><b>rarepair_shorts</b></a></span>' Winter Fic Exchange as a gift for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_martinius"></span><a href="http://martinius.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://martinius.livejournal.com/"><b>martinius</b></a>, who asked for "Strong women. Happy ending, though they don't need to be sugar sweet. Humor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 

Hermione stepped through the Floo into the entryway of a cosy cottage located deep in the Peak District. Wide farmhouse windows afforded sweeping views on a clear day, but the brunette did not spare a glance for the surrounding landscape, pale and fog-bound as it was in the early morning light, as she hurried through the hall and up the stairs.

She had been up all night, in a meeting with the other European Ministers, and now she had less than thirty minutes before the sun rose above the horizon. It was the morning of the Winter Solstice, and she had promised Luna that she would be present to observe the dawn rituals with her. Hermione had never imagined that the meetings would go on for so long.

She practically ran to the bedroom, stripping her clothes as she went, sending them all hanging neatly on the back of the door, as she began donning the ritual robes Luna had designed. Shoving her feet into a stout pair of Wellies, she ran outside and across the field behind their cottage into a sparse wood, where they had found a small circle of standing stones. The circle was nowhere near as impressive as Stonehenge or Avebury, but Hermione still felt a small ripple of magic as she entered the outer ring and ran towards the main circle where Luna was no doubt preparing for the ritual.

At the edge of the main circle, Hermione paused to center herself before entering the ceremonial space. Observing the Old Ways was something that Luna’s parents had instilled in her from a young age. She upheld the traditions faithfully, and Hermione would not have disrupted her intentions for anything in the world.

Once calmed, centered and breathing normally, Hermione entered the inner circle and stepped behind Luna, wrapping her arms about the blonde’s waist and nuzzling her neck softly in greeting. Luna smiled fondly as she arranged the wood for the fire, which they would light as the sun’s first rays struck the clearing. The stout oak log, with dried thorn bush and ash parings as kindling, finally met Luna’s exacting standards and she turned her attention to her companion.

“Ready?” Luna asked brightly.

Hermione nodded.

They shed their Wellies and began the ritual barefoot, laying freshly cut mistletoe on the offering stone and pouring wine over it gently as Luna chanted softly. The sun slowly peeked over the horizon, for once not hidden by the cloud cover which customarily hung over the Midlands. As its sparkling rays flowed into the clearing and washed over the two witches, Hermione and Luna raised their wands, saluted the sun, and simultaneously touched their wands to the kindling. The fire roared to life, heralding the start of a new cycle and the return of the Light.

Luna reached into the pocket of her robes and withdrew two tightly rolled parchments. She stepped closer to the fire. “We welcome again the return of the Light and say goodbye to the troubles that have gone before us.” With that, she cast her two parchments into the fire and both women watched as the flames caught the parchment eagerly.

Hermione smiled at her companion, before producing two similarly rolled parchments from her own robes. She stepped closer to the fire and intoned, “We welcome again the return of the Light and into its presence we commend our hopes for the future.” Hermione tossed her parchments into the dancing flames and watched the smoke curl heavenward.

Once the ritual had concluded, the two dismantled the circle and the remnants of the ritual, before donning their boots once again to walk hand in hand back towards the house.

“I’m sorry I was late,” Hermione said softly.

“That’s all right,” came Luna’s musical reply. “You were there when it mattered; you always are.” She squeezed the brunette’s hand reassuringly.

“Shall we warm up by the fire for a bit?” Hermione asked now.

Luna nodded. “I laid another Yule log in the fireplace, ready for lighting,” she said earnestly. “I’ll make us some tea.”

Hermione smiled. “Sounds lovely,” she agreed, holding the door for her lover.

“There are several other rituals involving mistletoe that I’d like to make you familiar with,” Luna said, as she hesitated on the doorstep.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Nodding, Luna pointed to something above her head. Hermione looked up to see a large cluster of mistletoe hanging above the threshold.

“And I think I’d like to start right now,” the blonde said with a smile, as she leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
